This Is War
by TellatrixForever
Summary: Orphaned in the First War, Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks were adopted by the Black & Lestrange Families. While their families wage a Blood Feud against the Dark Lord, they draw closer to each other. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is War**

**Summary: Orphaned in the First War, Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks were adopted by the Black & Lestrange Families. While their families wage a Blood Feud against the Dark Lord, they draw closer to each other. AU. **

**Authors Note: Please read this, as I do not wish to explain it more than once. Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan, in this story, never joined the Death Eaters. Bellatrix's nickname is 'Cap' and is used interchangeably with her real name. Andromeda Black was never disowned. Got it? Good.**

**Disclaimer: This is a Blanket Disclaimer. I don't own anything here.**

**Chapter 1**

**July 2nd, 1971**

The warm liquor flowed down the three young Hit-wizard's throats while they sat at their favorite table, downing their favorite after-work drink.

Blishen's Firewhisky comes in a 150 proof and is perfect for washing down the day's stresses. But it comes with a risk. If given the correct opportunity, it'll turn a man blind in a heartbeat and can burn a hole in the back of his throat.

Bellatrix Lestrange felt that she hadn't given it one, as she'd been drinking it ever since the day she turned 15. Even her milky left eye hadn't been because of Fire-Whisky.

She looked over to her husband with a tumbler glass in her hand. "When the Hell are they getting here?"

"I have no clue, ma cher." replied Rodolphus Lestrange as he put down his glass and laid his lips across Bellatrix's.

"Get a room you two." is what Adrian Parkinson wanted to tell the couple while he stared at them. What he'd wanted to yell at them ever since they'd been assigned together in the Hit-wizards two years ago.

But no, he didn't have the guts. The happy couple in question had to be the only two people in the world that he was afraid of.

So instead he downed the rest of his drink and asked, "Rod, Cap, you hear about what happened in Scotland yesterday?"

"Who didn't, Adrian?" began Cap, before the entrance door of the bar banged open, causing her to look up as three people walked in. Eyes widening, she dashed over to bear hug the only female of the group.

"Bella, I need air." gasped Andromeda, trying to escape from her sister's hugs. Bellatrix 'Cap' Lestrange did not know the meaning of personal space, and often gave killer hugs to her sisters.

As Cap released Andromeda, Rodolphus was able to scoot past his wife and walk over to his little brother Rabastan to give him a hug. Just not as killer.

Finally, because the third man didn't have any blood family present, Rod walked over and shook the hand of Ted Tonks, who returned the favor with a firm grip of his own.

Returning to their seats, Rodolphus took out a Cuban cigar and as he lit it, said, "Congrats you three on graduating. You all did good. Real good."

"Thanks bro. Means a lot to me." replied Rabastan, lighting up his corn-cob pipe and looking over the five others gathered at the table.

Silence plagued the table for a few minutes before Ted broke it. "Everyone, me and Andi have something to announce."

The 4 other sets of eyes at the table turned to the duo as Andi held up her left hand, revealing the diamond ring on her finger. She said, "We're engaged."

Silence came to the entire room. Soon though, it was broken by the sound of a bar-full giving a standing ovation to the soon to be married couple.

After about 15 minutes, the ovation died down. Ted and Andromeda finally had the chance to down some Fire-Whisky.

Rabastan put out his pipe and said, "Ted, meet me out back. I want to talk with you a sec."

Eyeing the other man carefully, Ted put down his glass and walked side by side with Rabastan out the backdoor.

Andi looked to her sister and brother-in-law with suspicious eyes and asked, "Is Rabastan going to hurt him?"

"Nah. Rabastan could kill a man in a heartbeat if he wanted to. But he's not going to hurt him." replied Rodolphus, taking a puff of his cigar and wrapping an arm over Cap's shoulder.

"I'm going to go to Loo."

Andromeda got up, set down her own glass and walked away. Cap waited until she was out of ear-shot.

"Like I said, Adrian, everyone's heard about it. Hard to miss hearing about 200 Muggles dead in one day."

"Who do you think did it?" asked Rodolphus, leaning forward as the Bartender turned on the Jukebox. It was 'Born On The Bayou.' Wasn't his first choice. But it was still pretty good.

"Well, it definitely wasn't the IRA. Probably some upstart Dark Lord." replied Adrian, putting the file down in front of them.

"I know one thing. I'd hate to be an Obliviator right now. Took forever for them to clean up the survivor's memories."

**1976**

The fire crackled around the stone fireplace. The wind howled against the windows of the Ancient Manor.

Cygnus Black took off his glasses. He'd been an Auror for most of his life. It'd shaped him into who he was today.

But nothing he had done could have prepared him for the previous 24 hours.

Maybe that was why he'd called his daughters and sons-in-law to his house. Adrian and Jennifer weren't immediate family, but they were close enough.

He looked to Bellatrix and Rodolphus, the closest people to him. Deeply sighing, he put the glasses on his desk. He asked "Are you and Rod taking Nymphadora in?"

"She's our goddaughter Dad. I think Cassy and Roddy will love her as a sister." replied Cap as she hugged the 3 year old baby girl who was sound asleep in her arms. She'd take care of her no matter.

After all, she was all Cap had left of her baby sister.

"This is an outrage, Cygnus. We can't let this go unpunished." said Rodolphus, putting the cigar in his fingers in his mouth to give a wet-eyed Narcissa a hug and to run his fingers through Cap's curly hair.

"I know Rodolphus…" began Cygnus, taking a sip of Fire-whisky before Rabastan interrupted.

"That bastard kill Andromeda and Ted! I want to see some justice!" Rabastan wiped the tears from his eyes. He spit a lob of tobacco juice into the fire, listening to it crackle.

"We all know it was You-Know-Who or one of his goons, Cygnus. We don't need proof." calmly said Druella, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

The head of the Black Family looked around, staring everyone in the eyes. He said, "You're right Druella. We don't need proof. From this moment on, the Black Family is at war with Voldemort."

None of the people there dared to flinch at the name.

"Count the Lestrange Family in." commented Rodolphus.

"You've got our support too, Captain." said Adrian, placing an arm around Jennifer. His wife nodded at his declaration.

Rabastan took another pinch of tobacco from his pouch and put it in his mouth. Cygnus continued, "We're going to wipe that bastard off the face of the Earth. And if we come across the man or woman who killed my daughter…"

"We kill the Son of a bitch." finished Bellatrix, patting Nymphadora Tonks on the back when she started to stir.

**So, how am I doing so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**1984**

The howling wind and rain rattled against the old manor. The thunder storm had been going on for a few days now.

Bellatrix 'Cap' Lestrange couldn't help but wonder, while she walked through the hallways and sipped her glass of Fire-Whisky, if the thunder-storm in her heart and mind would ever stop.

She had never forgiven herself what had happened to Andi. She never forgot the vow she made to cut off the head of the one responsible. And she would never forgive them.

This was assuming that Nymphadora, when the time came, didn't get to the person first.

_'If that happens, I won't stop her.' _thought Cap to herself, smirking at the idea.

Silent sobbing brought Cap out of her thoughts. They were muffled, but she could hear them.

She walked over to Nymphadora's room and peaked in. Her goddaughter was laying with her face pressed against her pillow, sobbing as quietly as possible.

"Dora?"

The 11 year old girl didn't answer. Sniffles kept coming.

Cap walked in, put the glass on top of a nearby dresser and took a seat next to her. "You're thinking about them, aren't you?"

No response.

Her hand went to Tonks' back and started rubbing it gently. "There's no shame in admitting it, Dora. I still think about your Mum all the time too."

"Really?" was the answer. The girl turned her head around to face her godmother. Her eyes were blood-shot.

"Yeah." Cap conjured a tissue and started wiping the tears from Tonks' eyes.

Suddenly Tonks was clinging to her, taking the Hit-Witch by surprise. She held her back anyway.

"Why did they have to die, Aunt Bella? Why?" sobbed the Metamorphagus into her Aunt's shoulder.

"It was because of a madman who didn't like that your Uncle Rod and I told him to go bugger himself." was all Bellatrix could say without going into tears herself.

Silence came over the room. The sobbing continued. "I miss them, Aunt Bella."

"I miss them too, Dora." replied the older woman, holding her goddaughter closer to her heart.

Tilting Tonks' head so they could see eye to eye, Cap planted a soft kiss on Tonks' head. "You listen to me, Dora. Your parents were two of the bravest people I knew. Never forget that they'll always be with you in your heart."

Silence came again while they embraced one another.

"You know, I still remember the day your Dad asked my Dad for permission to date your Mum."

The words caught Tonks' attention. "What happened?"

"Your Daddy was scared out of his mind. My Daddy enjoyed every bit of it."

* * *

_-1969-_

_"Mr. Black, I want to ask your permission to date your daughter, Andromeda." Ted Tonks spoke humbly as he looked the 40 year old man, silently hoping that he was not glaring at him._

_Cygnus Black lit up his pipe and leaned back in his chair a bit. "Would you give your life, if needed, to protect her?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_The Auror Captain gave a sly grin and replied, "You've got guts to ask me for my permission, Mr. Tonks."_

_Exhaling a pillar of smoke from the pipe, Cygnus said, "Don't screw it up. Maybe one day I'll even like you."_

_"Thank you, sir." Ted replied._

* * *

"He really told my Dad that?" asked Tonks, with amazement in her eyes.

"Yes he did, Dora. Now come on. Let's you get you some warm milk and back to bed." replied Cap, before she helped Dora stand up.

While they walked to the kitchen, Rodolphus was busy working on some paperwork when a soft voice asked, "Dad?"

He looked up to see his 9 year old daughter standing in front of him. "Yes Cassiopeia?"

"I had a bad dream, Dad."

Rod put down his papers and motioned for her to come over. "Again?"

"Yeah."

Picking up his daughter in his arms, Rod held her close.

"It's alright, ma 'Cherie. The monsters can't get you." is what he wanted to say so badly. What he had wanted to say ever since he and Cap had had her and Roderick in 1975.

But how could he tell that to his own daughter when he knew all to well that there were REAL monsters out there, just waiting for a chance to hurt or kill her, Roderick, or any of his family? "One day, you will grow up to be big and strong. Until that day, I will be strong for you. For all of us."

**Somewhere in Ireland, at that same moment**

"I wonder when this storm will clear?"

The man looked at the rat with disgust. Didn't he know that he LIKED the rain? It made the voices go away, most of the time. Come to think of it, it had been raining the day the Dark Lord told him to go into hiding.

"Shut the Hell up, Wormtail." was his cold reply, while he stared at the Dark Mark on his arm. Faded, yes, but there none the less.

He sipped his glass of Guinness and stared out the window. He hated Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew. Had ever since he met him. Why hadn't the Dark Lord let him kill him? He'd have gladly done it.

Then again, he hated a lot of things. Like tea and chocolate.

"Sorry, Mr. Death." The shorter man started wiggling in his seat.

The man smirked at the use of his nickname. "That's more like it."

The thunder sounded again and the wind started picking up. It broke one of the pub's upper windows and might have damaged the roof.

Most of all, he hated his filthy, Muggle Mother.

**What do you think?**


End file.
